In metrology, electronic amplifiers are used for processing the generally weak signals of active and passive data pick-ups. The output values of such amplifiers are standardized and processed such that simple relationships between the input values of the data pick-ups and the output range of the amplifier are formed.
Depending on whether it is used in the laboratory or factory, different amplifier models have been introduced. In laboratory instruments, which must be as universal as possible, the setting knobs for adapting the output values of the amplifier to the data of the data pick-up are located on a front panel. The amplifier box in which the electronics are located is attached to this front panel.
For industrial applications, the electronics are generally located on a standardised plug-in board, on which the setting data sent to the data pick-ups are generally set by means of potentiometers. However, in many cases, analog values can also be set for signal adaptation on the narrow front panels. However, for the users, such printed circuit amplifiers, as they are known in the trade, are doubtless space saving but often impractical to set.